1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decking tool and, in particular, a lever and spacer assembly which permits the user to align the boards and space the boards with one hand, leaving the other hand free to drive the nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor decks and patios have become increasingly popular in recent years and kits and do-it-yourself books are availably to allow the homeowner as well as the construction professional to construct elaborate wooden decks and patios. The aesthetic appearance of the deck is usually judged by the appearance of the deck boards and their spacing and appearance. The deck boards are the final item normally installed after the deck joists have been positioned and leveled.
In many instances, especially working with longer deck boards, they will be warped or bowed as opposed to being perfectly straight. This oftentimes necessitates discarding the deck board or obtaining the help of several individuals in order to force it into position and obtain the correct spacing between the warped or bowed board and the immediate adjacent board which has already been positioned and secured to the joists.
The present invention addresses the problem of these warped or bowed boards through the use of a lever assembly and special spacer assembly which allows an individual, without the aid of other individuals, to straighten the bowed or warped board along its length as it is secured to the floor joists while automatically setting the appropriate space between the board being installed and the immediate adjacent board which has already been secured to the joist. The entire procedure can be accomplished by the individual/user without the need for any additional assistance and is also operative with only one hand of the individual/user, leaving the other hand free for driving the nail through the decking plank to the underlying joist to secure the board. This allows the individual/user to move along the boards securing it to the selective joist and then positioning a new board and repeating the procedure as the individual/user works his or her way across the decking joist.